Elijah
Elijah Elijah is the 3rd member of the gamers group and is based off of the editor for the series.Elijah has a rivalry with Joe, reasoning being to bring justice and get Joe out of the gamers group. His colors are yellow and he has dual powers, Pokemon and Cuphead (his original second power was yo-kai watch) He loves Nintendo, and Sean is one of his closest friend. He is often seen in season 1-2 with a Pichu. He wears a beanie in season 3 and in Season 2 he had dyed red hair on the back of his hair from spilled blood. He has had 2 episodes (S1E3 and S3E8) where he was alone with Sean and need to get over their problems.In season three he became the subject of the very serious matters of Suicide.He felt no one had listened to him, No one wanted him, But he was wrong, went upstairs and used dead pichu's bones to slit his wrist. Another thing to understand is that his friends are everything to him, And in his room under his bed he has a photo album full of pictures with all of his closest (true) Friends. Season One Elijah was seen in S1E1 As most of the gamers group members. He didnt really like Joe at the point when he was introduced and was glad that he wasnt in the group. But, In S1E6 He was let down When joe was let in. And He thought something was up. In S1E3 He talked to Sean and they worked their problems out and became friends. Season Two Elijah is first seen fighting with Joe usually in this season, And in episode six he got his own episode along with Joe called 'Plumbing problems.' In S2E11 He got the red dye in the back of his head from the blood splatter.Elijah's suspicions were confirmed (or atleast to the viewer) When phantom Joe possessed Joe's body and tried releasing the phantoms. Season Three This is the season where Elijah was most active. Elijah is seen in S3E3 'The Date' Where he went out with Jessica. Jessica didnt WANT to go out with him, So she told him while he was being attacked by animbot that it wasnt gonna work. Elijah was about to give up when the gamers group came in to help, and saved him. Later, In S3E8 He seems to have gotten into a fight about how Addie would never date Sean. Sean seems to neglect this and just scream relentlessly. Elijah turned out to be wrong in the end. But so would Sean. This is also the episode where he beat a Sea temple, and His Red hair dye dried out. He also discovered Cuphead powers in this episode. Phantom Elijah whispers into his Knife to make Elijah have horrible, Degrading, Thoughts. In S3E11, Elijah stood up for himself and said rude and mean things to all of his friends who mistreated him. He tried to kill himself afterwards if Jimmy didnt find him before things got too bad. In S3E15, He stands up to PHANTOM ELIJAH, And breaks his knife. The phantoms tried to come back, but Elijah single handedly kicked all of their butts and won against everyone. Thus, Completing an arc.